


re: josten and the owls??

by OneSweetMelody



Series: delete all accounts [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Social Media, Twitter, canon typical ableist language, fandoms are messy, lj makes an appearance, the exy famdom is no exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re: josten and the owls??<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>He hasn’t even played a single game yet. For all we know he’s just going to choke and fall flat on a pro team. Not everyone is going to flock to his feet and deal with his fucking attitude because of Day any more.</p><p>---<br/>Neil signs onto a pro-team and the Internet is buzzing.</p><p>Featuring: exy related arguments, the Internet going wild over the Josten/Boyd-Wilds Bromance, and some growing tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	re: josten and the owls??

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.thepalmtoptiger.tumblr.com)

**Philadelphia Owls** @phillyowls  
Congrats to @PSUFoxes and our newest striker @neiljos10 on their win today. #GoFoxes

 **Matt Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
So proud of the @PSUFoxes tonight. Last game as a Fox for my best bro @neiljos10 #GoFoxes

 **Dan Boyd-Wilds** @theoriginalwilds  
Congrats to my alma mater and my home away from home on the win. We’ll see you at the champs next year #GoFoxes

 **Allison Jamaica Reynolds** @allison_reynolds **  
** @theoriginalwilds Looks like our little kit finally grew up.

 

* * *

**Google Analytics**  
Top Search Terms containing “owls”  
Time: 24hrs

philadelphia owls  
neil josten owls  
barn owls  
what do owls eat  
phialdelphia owls  
do owls sleep standing up  
how to get owl out of garage

 **Google Analytics**  
Top Search Terms containing “neil+josten”  
Time: 24 hrs

neil josten owls  
neil josten Philadelphia owls  
who is neil josten  
neil josten nathaniel wesninski  
neil josten Baltimore  
neil josten kevin day  
neil josten father

* * *

**josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
wank me the wank of my people exy famdom, don’t let me down.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
I don’t even care if this is a bait post fuck it man. The owls??? Not the choice I was expecting from him. I expected him to go for a power team like dallas or something

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
I’m actually not too surprised the owls have an amazing defense but their offense needs a boost. They have some solid players on their offense don’t get me wrong, but they’ve been trying to build up their speed. They recruited Miller last year and she’s been running around by herself on that court. They need someone to keep up with her which hasn’t been happening on their line before.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
miller is ace but josten is going to outrun her on the court. sorry not sorry

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
I don’t know what the PA is talking about. Miller is fast as hell and can take a hit. The issue with last season for the owls is that the other strikers on the team couldn’t keep up with her. She’s a decent shot not the best scorer on the team. I don’t know why they don’t have her as offensive dealer instead tbh but she has some mad play making skills. I think the Owls are hoping they’ll play off each other well.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
ayrt alright i still think josten can run circles around her. he needs to be on a team like the cardinals or playing with kevin again in dallas. hes better with kevin

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
He hasn’t even played a single game yet. For all we know he’s just going to choke and fall flat on a pro team. Not everyone is going to flock to his feet and deal with his fucking attitude because of Day any more.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
DA not to be that person but why does everyone always bring up kevin and neil like they’re some joint unit? Yeah kevin helped in when neil joined PSU but this last season without kevin and the rest of the core team that beat the ravens proved that josten has what it takes to cut it. I know pro teams are different but he really proved his critics wrong this year. The national team is making their court selection in a few days and i wouldn’t be surprised to see him on it.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
I’m not thrilled about the owls. Just wish he’d go to a more established team. But all the former foxes on are different teams and it’s killing my heart. I just want to see some of them reunited. Wilds is coaching at Georgetown (still bitter she didn’t go pro), Boyd is playing up in boston, kevin is the only one on the national team and he’s in dallas, and i hear minyard the frightful is leaving louisiana for Denver. I honestly just have my fingers crossed that none of them end up on rival teams. I don’t think my heart could take it.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
i’m with the last anon and not wanting to see them on rival teams (you forgot reynolds who has her athletic line and now they’re coming out with safe to wear binders for athletes??!!? even more in love??!?). i’m waiting on the press to jump on some day/josten rivalry bullshit like we haven’t gotten tired of that already.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
YAAAASS. I FORGOT ABOUT THE NEW LINE. FUCK YEAH! I WAS SO THRILLED WHEN I FOUND OUT SHE HIRED MAX EMMERSON!!!

can you imagine neil not making Court when kevin promised he would. the press would be foaming at the mouth for that.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
I’m more surprised the Owls didn’t hold off on the announcement, but I’m guessing they wanted maximum press following the championship. I’m also surprised that he didn’t hold off on signing to see what other offers were on the table. Or maybe some other teams were hesitant about signing him because let’s face it that kid needs a separate PR team just for himself. I’m still bummed he’s not on a West conference team. The Day/Josten and Minyard/Josten match-ups would have been entertaining to watch. They’ll barely play each other this season and I’m a sucker for old teammates playing each other. Special shout out to the Knox/Day games though.

 **Re: josten and the owls??**  
(Anonymous)  
NAYFT- you mean the games where kevin forgets to cheer for his own team? love those. also the moreau/day and moreau/knox games. most games between former ravens are good but they’re not as emotional except the muldani/day games. at least the owls and the feds will be playing each other plenty so we’ll see josten and boyd (boyd-wilds i guess now) facing off. super excited for this upcoming season and now back to worrying about the current pro-playoffs….

* * *

**we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
Who let @neiljos10 have a Twitter account and thought it was a good idea? The account is verified but no tweets yet. 

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble I thought his problematic ass was staying on IG. 

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
Well the number one PR nightmare has a new coach...how long until he starts a fight?

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
did someone mention my messy fav #regulationhottie

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@fckevinday Why are you like this? #loveyoubabe

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
That’s because @fckevinday is a messy bitch who bonds with other messy bitches.

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
@rhymeswithsexy @10degreesoftrouble that’s not a lie. but also dan wilds. still bitter georgetown got knocked out so early

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@fckevinday I know! But they had a pretty awesome season. So proud of her.

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
Also are we all in agreement that @neiljos10 is getting an invite to Court?

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble Don’t mention that. I’m still fragile. Andrew turned down his invite last year. #stillcrying

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@rhymeswithsexy What’s with this kid? He turned down the R*vens and then Court?

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
He dodged a bullet with the R*vens but I don’t get saying no to court. He’s a good player and all but I don’t know if he’s worth the trouble.

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
oh no, here we go… popcorn.gif

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble Look, Andrew has been through a lot but he’s hands down one of the best exy goalies

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@rhymeswithsexy I’m not denying that he’s a good player, but he’s a huge liability on the field. He’s violent. You can’t have that and expect your team to work.

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble Exy is violent. It’s not like Josten is out there being a saint either.

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@rhymeswithsexy Those are two different things and you know it. Josten has never attacked one of his own teammates. Esp In the middle of a game.

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble I’m not defending that, I’m just saying Andrew has a bad rep and people shit on his game because of it.

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
People are willing to ignore a lot of messed shit pro-athletes do but forget having actual mental health issues. We can't talk about that.

 **we have a runner**  @10degreesoftrouble  
@rhymeswithsexy Yes pro sport are terrible with mental health but players fighting teammates on the court/field/wtv is an issue.

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble Carson got fined as well!! I'm not saying violence was the answer but it wasn't unprovoked.

 **i hate this sport**  @rhymeswithsexy  
I can't believe I'm having this argument again. #logofftime

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
and i’m the messy bitch #whatever #yikes

* * *

just annoyed by this mess ( **calveert** ) wrote in:  **exy_daily**

 **ncaa championships, western conference playoff results, and round up**

Some press related highlights:

Palmetto State Foxes win NCAA championships  
Philadelphia Owls sign Neil Josten as a striker for upcoming season.  
Dallas Longhorns beat Sacramento Sparrows in Western Conference  
Trades and Draft Picks – Possible Changes for Next Season  
Thea Muldani and Siena Alvarez: Why Women in Exy Rock 

Bonus!

BUZZFEED: 10 Times Matt Boyd-Wilds and Neil Josten Made Us Envy Their Bromance  
BUZZFEED: Which Pro-Exy Mascot Are You? 

**156 Comments**

Rely from **laliavez  
** I’m such trash for Buzzfeed and cute exy players. I can’t wait for the Brosten fic dump. Gimme gimme. 

Reply from **machetexy  
** i seriously needed this buzzfeed positivity, the other comms are a mess right now with josten failure predictions. some how twitter is just happy and all the bitter folks are staying silent. also mega hyped for this conference match up looks like it’ll be a solid set this year.

Reply from **vancityblue  
** You are…The Empire State Hawks.

You’re fierce on and off the court with an attitude that tells everyone you know where you’re going and what you’re doing. You’ve a rough couple of years, but you haven’t let that slow you down. Instead, you’ve really hunkered down and gotten back to refining the basics and relearning who you you’re your serious and driven attitude has really paid off but you haven’t forgotten to relax and enjoy the fun side of life.

__

I seriously love these things. Go Hawks.

Reply from **laliavez  
** Oh my gosh **vancityblue** it’s fate. The buzzfeed spirits know.

Expand **12 comment**

Reply from **daysin  
** This is so positive. I love this positivity. Give me more positivity. I haven’t felt this alive since Lalia Dermott got that undercut and revived my sad gay soul. The Muldani and Alvarez piece is surprisingly well handled too. So much happiness now. Yaaay!

Reply from **sporata  
** I swear you only pop up to avoid your inbox issues. But as positive as things are right now, I’m still wondering why trade and draft talk is so apparent now. The NCAA just closed their championships, but the NEA is still in their playoff brackets. The rounds of Western Conference are over, but the Eastern Conference doesn’t close for a few more days. And we still have almost another month before championships.

Reply from **daysin  
** Ughhh. I didn’t want to think about this kind of stuff so soon. Just throwing some thoughts out here. It’s strange but not that strange. I think it has part to do with Josten. There’s usually a lot of chatter when big name NCAA players are graduations and possibly joining pro-teams (Day, Knox, Moreau, Liu, Dermott, Zeheri, hell even Minyard). I hate to be the one to bring this up, but it’s even more chaotic with members of the “Perfect Court”. Day, Moreau, and now Josten. I guess everyone is really gearing to see where they go. It happens pretty early on in the season but I guess Neil antagonizing the press every time they questioned him about it made it feel more? I don’t know. Kevin and Moreau either gracefully swerved pro related questions or gave vague answers, but Neil pretty much bulldozed any reporters who mentioned it. I want a nice peaceful season from him but I don’t think we’re going to get that.

Expand **28 comments**

Reply from **machetexy  
** are we taking bets on how soon neil’s going to start a fight because i give him a solid week max. possible buzzfeed quiz: which neil josten beef are you?

Reply from **vancityblue  
** Which Shocked Post-Josten Reporter Face are You? Which Neil Josten Clapback Are You? (I’m surprised they haven’t done this one yet.) This next season is going to be a mess.

* * *

**REAL MRS BOYD** @sublimedance  
still waiting for @dailykevin and @ajminyard to congratulate @neiljos10 and the foxes. #waiting #GoFoxes

 **Kevin Day** @dailykevin  
Congratulations to the @PSUFoxes and Captain @neiljos10 You guys played a great game. #GoFoxes

 **Minyard** @ajminyard  
@sublimedance why would I do that

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@ajminyard I’ll take that as your congrats asshole.


End file.
